warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Duidelijkheid want het is een warboel aan het worden
Oke hallo hoi hey hi. Dit wil ik even zeggen omdat m'n antwoorden overal verspreid staan en alles fout opgevat gaat worden en niets meer klopt; Komaan mensen. Het is nou eens rustig. En dan gaan mensen zomaar blogs gaan plaatsen van "nee het is niet onze schuld" en "stop met de ruzie" terwijl er niet eens ruzie is en het totaal onnodig is om er weer eens over door te gaan. Waarom nou? Houden jullie van de drama ofzo? Want hiervoor is de wiki gewoon niet. En er zijn mensen die gewoon koppig blijven doen wat ze deden omdat ze anders denken dat ze onderworpen worden. Maar de regels gelden voor iedereen dus doe gewoon eens normaal. En hoezo gaat iedereen zich zomaar aangevallen voelen. Dit zijn letterlijk letters! Je kunt niet zien wat ze echt zeggen dus ga geen conclusies trekken alleen zodat je terug kunt roepen. Hoevaak hebben anderen ons al aangevallen, of je nu "oud" of "jong" bent, iedereen kan aanvallen en iedereen kan aangevallen worden dus voel je niet zomaar aangesproken door je leeftijd en ga geen slachtoffer spelen. Want wij zijn ook al aangevallen. Mensen noemen me letterlijk bij voornaam en ja, ik geef die vrij, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat je me zo mag noemen alsof we besties zijn terwijl ik je nog maar een week of een maand ken en vooral als ik vriendelijk genoeg vraag om het niet te doen, ga je gewoon zeggen van "doe ik lekker toch wel, dit is een vrij land!". Want in een week of een maand kun je met iemand bevriend raken, maar wie zegt dat je die überhaupt kunt vertrouwen? Ik ben al rot vaak beledigt met overleden huisdieren en mensen die aandacht zoeken, terwijl het niet om hen draait maar om iets gevoeligs. Dus doe gewoon dingen die je op deze wiki hoort te doen, ga niet zeuren over totaal random zaken want je kunt wel betere dingen doen dan dat. Doe gewoon normaal. En ga je geen speciale sneeuwvlok gaan voelen. Want deze wiki bestaat al 5 jaar en er zijn al duizenden mensen gekomen en gegaan en sommigen blijven lang en sommigen blijven maar een uur. Dus één persoon of twéé personen gaan helemaal geen hele wiki tenonder brengen. Volg gewoon de verdomde regels want die zijn er met een reden. De wereld is vrij. Maar op het internet moet je opletten. Vooral als je eigenlijk nog te jong bent om op bepaalde plekken te zitten. Wij waren ook jong, maar vroeger lazen veel meer mensen de regels nog en waren we verlegen en onzeker en bang dat we steeds dingen fout deden terwijl anderen gewoon binnenstampen, gaan roepen en denken dat de wereld om hen draait en dat iedereen zich naar hen moet vormen. Maar zij moeten zich ook wat vormen naar hoe het al is. Ik heb geen zin meer om elke keer als ik op de wiki kom allerlei stomme berichten te zien waarin mensen dramatisch doen en zeggen dat zij het niet altijd zijn terwijl zij het door dat te zeggen juist wél weer zijn. De onrustigheid was nou voorbij. Start hem niet weer met wat overtollige blogs om je mening toch nog maar eens te geven. Ik schrijf deze blog ook voor mezelf. Zo weet ik wat ik wil. En ik wil niet meer op recente wikiactiviteit staan en denken dat m'n toetsenbord gepolierd zal zijn tegen de avond omdat ik zoveel antwoorden moet typen op mensen die geen 2 keer nadenken voor ze op "enter" klikken. Als het gewoon weer doorgaat besluit ik om gewoon niets meer te zeggen en alleen bij te dragen aan de wiki, want dat is letterlijk het enige waar ik nog moeite in wil steken tegenwoordig. Want al die mensen die overdrijven zijn het gewoon niet meer waard. Categorie:Blogberichten